Adiós mamá
by mezarth
Summary: Esta es la historia de la pequeña Lisa Hayes cuando tenía 10 años y lo que sufrió junto a su padre.


Robotech no me pertenece son propiedad sino de Harmony Gold y no me mueve ningún afan de lucro.

Adiós Mamá.

Era una mañana otoñal, las hojas habían cubierto todo el patio de la casa de la familia hayes. Y una melancólica melodía sonaba por los pasillos fríos y oscuros de la casa. Era la pequeña Lisa que tocaba el piano de su madre fallecida hace pocos días atrás. Vestida de negro y miraba la habitación que estaba con los muebles sellados con plástico. El calor hogareño se había ido. Y los días de alegría de la familia Hayes se había esfumados para siempre.

El almirante Donald Hayes padre de Lisa, estaba profundamente despedazado por la partida de su mujer que sufrió un cáncer fulminante, en los últimos meses. Sarah era una mujer fuerte, de sentimientos puros, amante de las bellas artes y la música, una mujer leal. Que caminaba junto a su marido en su carrera militar.

Sarah había educado a Lisa en las artes musicales, le enseño a leer partituras y tocar el piano. Lisa era una niña despierta, alegre, dulce, y risueña. Le gustaba jugar con los avioncitos de escala de su padre y las gorras.

Cuando Sarah cayó enferma consterno a la familia, el tumor al cerebro ya estaba avanzado y los médicos le realizaron quimioterapia y no funciono, aplicaron en ella drogas experimentales y nada. Ellos no podían hacer nada solo esperar las terribles consecuencias de su enfermedad. Esos fueron los días más tristes para la familia Hayes, pero Sarah le daba fuerza a la familia.

Sarah trataba de preparar a Lisa antes de partir, porque aunque era pequeña tenía que saber la verdad de las cosas que estaban sucediendo. Eso a lisa le empezó a crear un carácter que en el futuro la haría más fuerte que el promedio de las mujeres. Las semanas iban pasando y Sarah iba empeorando su estado, los dolores eran insoportables, y cada día perdía más su capacidad mental. El día que falleció había llegado y nadie estaba preparado.

- Lisa prométeme que ayudaras a tu Padre. Le dijo Sarah a su princesita pequeña.

- Mamá, estarás bien.

- No. Lisa no estoy bien amor. Pronto me iré y ya no estare con ustedes. Y necesito que seas fuerte.

Esas palabras empaparon hondamente en la pequeña Lisa.

Mamá!

Abrázame Hija, yo te amo, yo te…Y Sarah dejaba caer su mano en la cama del hospital.

Era como si una rosa se despedazará en muchos pedazos.

Lisa abrazó fuerte a su madre y lloro amargamente. Donald Hayes miraba la escena y no soporto ver sufrir así a su pequeña. Así que la tomo en brazos y la consoló largamente.

Los días pasaron y Lisa solo pasaba sentada frente al piano de su madre, como si de ese modo ella podría regresár. Lo tocaba todos los días, en especial las melodías que le había enseñado Sarah.

Donald se empezó a preocupar al verla en ese estado deprimente, sabía que si seguía así no le iba hacer ningún bien. Además el no podía pasar en casa por sus obligaciones en el ejercito. Así que decidió llevarla a un internado militar de chicas. Donde estaría acompañada de otras niñas, no desatendería sus estudios, y podría seguir la carrera militar en el futuro así como lo hizo el.

Un día en la pieza de sus padres, Lisa trajina la alcoba buscando fotos de Sarah y para su sorpresa encontró un libro, adentro de el había una partitura, que decía en el titulo "Mi querida Lisa".

Lisa se emociono mucho al leer el titulo y no espero un segundo más y fue al piano para saber que sorpresa le había dejado su madre. Era una melodía hermosa, penetrante, que la describía y que con el transcurso de los años fue su fuerza. Con esto se sintió más tranquila y sabia que ella iba a estar siempre en su corazón, así Lisa Hayes despedía su infancia y a su bella y querida madre.

Las hojas volaban en el patio de la familia Hayes, era otoño y una pequeña Lisa se preparaba para una nueva vida en el internado.

Años después le conto la historia a Rick, ella le mostro la pieza musical que había compuesto su madre Sarah. Y mirando a las estrellas los dos abrazados, todos los seres amados que han partido se dibujaban en el cosmos.

FIN

Como espero les guste dejen sus opiniones. Dedicado a mi amiga María Alejandra sin su ayuda nada de esto sería posible.


End file.
